gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des chansons
Voici la liste des chansons interprétées dans la série Glee, répertoriées en fonction de l'épisode dans lesquels elles apparaissent. Sont marqués à côtés, leur interprète original, puis leurs interprète dans Glee (noms des personnages). Si vous souhaitez connaître la liste des artistes repris par Glee, vous pouvez consulter la page spécifique à cela. Saison 1 Épisode 1 : L'effet Glee * Where Is Love? (Oliver!) par Hank et Sandy * Respect (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes * Mr. Cellophane (Chicago) par Kurt * I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Tina * On My Own (Les Misérables) par Rachel * Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Guys and Dolls) par Rachel, Mercedes,Tina, Artie & Kurt * Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon) par Finn * You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Finn & Rachel * Rehab (Amy Winehouse) par Vocal Adrenaline * Leaving On A Jet Plane (John Denver) par Will * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions (Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Artie & Kurt) Épisode 2 : Tout le monde adore le disco * Le Freak (Chic) par New Directions * Gold Digger (Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx) par New Directions & Will * All By Myself (Eric Carmen) par Emma * Push It (Salt-n-Pepa) par New Directions * I Say A Little Prayer (Dionne Warwick) par Quinn, Santana & Brittany * Take A Bow (Rihanna) par Rachel ''accompagnée de ''Tina & Mercedes Épisode 3 : Les Acafellas * For He's a Jolly Good Fellow par Les Acafellas * This Is How We Do It (Montell Jordan) par Les Acafellas * Poison (Bell Biv DeVoe) par Les Acafellas '' * Mercy (Duffy) par ''Vocal Adrenaline * Bust Your Windows (Jazmine Sullivan) par Mercedes * I Wanna Sex You Up (Color Me Badd) par Les Acafellas Épisode 4 : Droit au but * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) Dansé par Brittany, Tina & Kurt puis par l'équipe de football * Taking Chances (Céline Dion) par Rachel * Tonight (West Side Story) par Tina Épisode 5 : Le talent n'a pas d'âge * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Finn & Quinn * Maybe This Time (Cabaret) par April & Rachel * Cabaret (Cabaret) par Rachel * Alone (Heart) par Will & April * Last Name (Carrie Underwood) par April & les New Directions ''(sauf Rachel) * Somebody To Love (Queen) par ''New Directions Épisode 6 : Vitamine D * It's My Life / Confessions Part II (Bon Jovi/Usher) par les garçons de New Directions * Halo / Walking On Sunshine (Beyoncé/Katrina And The Waves) par les filles de New Directions Épisode 7 : Minorité report * Hate On Me (Jill Scott) par le groupe de Sue * Ride Wit Me (Nelly) par New Directions * No Air (Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown) par le groupe de Will * You Keep Me Hangin' On (The Supremes) par Quinn * Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par New Directions Épisode 8 : Que la honte soit avec toi * Bust A Move (Young MC) par Will * Thong Song (Sisqo) par Will * What A Girl Wants (Christina Aguilera) par Rachel * Sweet Caroline (Neil Diamond) par Puck * Sing, Sing, Sing (Louis Prima) par Will & Sue * I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady) par Emma '' Épisode 9 : Les chaises musicales *Dancing With Myself (Billy Idol) par ''Artie *Defying Gravity (Wicked) par Kurt & Rachel *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par New Directions Épisode 10 : La musique adoucit les moeurs *Endless Love (Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross) par Will & Rachel *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Finn *Don't Stand So Close To Me / Young Girl (The Police/Gary Puckett & The Union Gap) par Will *Crush (Jennifer Paige) par Rachel *(You're) Having My Baby (Paul Anka) par Finn *Lean On Me (Bill Withers) par New Directions '' Épisode 11 : De la poudre aux cheveux *Bootylicious (Destiny's Child) par ''Jane Adams Academy *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Rachel & Finn *Papa Don't Preach (Madonna) par Quinn ''accompagné de ''Puck ''à la guitare *Hair / Crazy In Love (Hair/Beyoncé) par ''New Directions *Imagine (John Lennon) par Haverbrook ''& New Directions'' *True Colors (Cyndi Lauper) par Tina & New Directions Épisode 12 : Promotion matelas *Smile (Lily Allen) par Rachel & Finn *Jump (Van Halen) par New Directions *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) par New Directions Épisode 13 : Tragédie en sous-sol *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls) par Mercedes ''puis ''Jane Adams Academy *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par Jane Adams Academy *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Haverbrook *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Rachel *You Can't Always Get What You Want (The Rolling Stones) par New Directions *My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson) par New Directions Épisode 14 : Fuis moi, je te suis *Hello, I Love You (The Doors) par Finn *Gives You Hell (The All-American Rejects) par Rachel *Hello (Lionel Richie) par Jesse & Rachel *Hello Again (Neil Diamond) par Will *Highway To Hell (AC/DC) par Vocal Adrenaline *Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) par New Directions Épisode 15 : La puissance de Madonna *Express Yourself (Madonna) par les filles de New Directions *Borderline / Open Your Heart (Madonna) par Rachel & Finn *Vogue (Madonna) par Sue *Like A Virgin (Madonna) par Will, Emma, Jesse, Rachel, Santana & Finn *4 Minutes (Madonna) par Kurt & Mercedes *What It Feels Like For A Girl (Madonna) par les garçons de New Directions *Like A Prayer (Madonna) par New Directions Épisode 16 : Home Sweet Home *Fire (Bruce Springsteen) par Will & April *A House Is Not A Home (Dionne Warwick) par Kurt & Finn *One Less Bell to Answer / A House Is Not A Home (Keely Smith / Dionne Warwick) par April & Will *Beautiful (Christina Aguilera) par Mercedes *Home (The Wiz) par New Directions & April Épisode 17 : La mauvaise réputation *Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice) par Will & New Directions *U Can't Touch This (MC Hummer) par Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina & Brittany *Physical (Olivia Newton-John) par Sue & Olivia Newton-John *Run Joey Run (David Geddes) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel Épisode 18 : Trouver sa voix *The Climb (Miley Cyrus) par Rachel *Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield) par Finn *The Lady Is A Tramp (Babes In Arms & Pal Joey) par Puck & Mercedes *Pink Houses (John Mellencamp) par Kurt *The Boy Is Mine (Brandy And Monica) par Mercedes & Santana *Rose's Turn (Gypsy: A Musical Fable) par Kurt *One (U2) par New Directions & Sean Épisode 19 : Le misérable *Daydream Believer (The Monkees) par Bryan Ryan *Piano Man (Billy Joel) par Will & Bryan Ryan *Dream On (Aerosmith) par Will & Bryan Ryan *Safety Dance (Men Without Hats) par Artie *I Dreamed A Dream (Les misérables) par Rachel & Shelby *Dream A Little Dream (The Mamas and Papas) par Artie & New Directions Épisode 20 : Complètement Gaga *Funny Girl (Barbra Streisand) par Shelby *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par les filles de New Directions & Kurt *Shout It Out Loud (Kiss) par les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Beth (Kiss) par ''les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par ''Rachel & Shelby Épisode 21 : Funk *Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *Tell Me Something Good (Rufus) par Will *Loser (Beck) par Puck & Finn *It's A Man's Man's Man's World (James Brown) par Quinn *Good Vibrations (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch) par Puck, Finn & Mercedes *Give Up The Funk (Parliament) par New Directions Épisode 22 : Rhapsodie *Magic / You Raise Me Up (Olivia Newton-John/Josh Groban) par Aural Intensity *Faithfully (Journey) par Finn & Rachel *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'(Journey) par New Directions *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions *Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *To Sir, With Love (Lulu) par New Directions *Over The Rainbow (Judy Garland) par Will & Puck Saison 2 Épisode 1 : Objectif New York *Empire State Of Mind (Jay-Z & Alicia Keys) par New Directions *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison) par Sam *Telephone (Beyoncé & Lady Gaga) par Sunshine & Rachel *Getting To Know You (The King And I) par Tina *Billionaire (Bruno Mars) par les garçons de New Directions & Sam *Listen (Dreamgirls) par Sunshine *What I Did For Love (A Chorus Line) par Rachel Épisode 2 : Toxic *I'm A Slave 4 U (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Me Against The Music (Britney Spears/Madonna) par Brittany & Santana *...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Sailing (Christopher Cross) par'' Will'' *Stronger (Britney Spears) par Artie *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Will & New Directions *The Only Exception (Paramore) par Rachel Épisode 3 : Le Croque-Messie *Only The Good Die Young (Billy Joel) par Puck *I Look To You (Whitney Houston) par Mercedes *Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel *I Want To Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) par Kurt *Losing My Religion (R.E.M) par Finn *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) par Mercedes *One Of Us (Joan Osborne) par New Directions Épisode 4 : Duels de duos *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) par Finn & Rachel *River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) par Mercedes & Santana *Le Jazz Hot (Victor/Victoria) par Kurt *Sing! (A Chorus Line) par Mike & Tina *With You I'm Born Again (Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright) par Finn & Rachel *Lucky (Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat) par Sam & Quinn *Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy (Barbra Streisand & Judy Garland) par Kurt & Rachel Épisode 5 : Le Rocky Horror Glee *Science Fiction / Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Santana *There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Rachel & Finn *Damn It, Janet (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Rachel & Finn *Hot Patootie (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Carl *Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Mercedes *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Emma ''accompagnée par ''Brittany & Santana *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par New Directions *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Carl ''- coupée au montage Épisode 6 : Premiers baisers *One Love (People Get Ready) (Bob Marley) par ''Puck & Artie *Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) par The Warblers *Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi) par les filles de New Directions *Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind (The Supremes/En Vogue) par les garçons de New Directions Épisode 7 : Chantons sous la pluie *Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) par Holly *Forget You (Cee-Lo Green) par Holly & New Directions *Make 'Em Laugh (Singin' In The Rain) par Will *Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag (Chicago) par Holly & Rachel *Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (Singin' In The Rain / Rihanna) par Holly, Will & New Directions Épisode 8 : Mariages *Ohio (Wonderful Town) par Sue & Doris Sylvester *Marry You (Bruno Mars) par New'' Directions'' *Sway (Michael Buble) par Will *Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) par Finn & New Directions Épisode 9 : Désaccords majeurs *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Evita) par Kurt & Rachel *The Living Years (Mike & The Mechanics) par The Hipsters '' *Hey Soul Sister (Train) par ''The Warblers *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Billy Medley & Jennifer Warnes) par Sam, Quinn & New Directions *Valerie (Amy Winehouse) par Santana '' *Dog Days Are Over (Florence And The Machine) par ''Mercedes, Tina & New Directions Épisode 10 : Un miracle de Noël *The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer) par New Directions *We Need A Little Christmas (Mame) par New Directions *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Neptune's Daughter) ''par ''Kurt & Blaine *Merry Christmas Darling (Karen Carpenter) par Rachel *You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Thurl Ravenscroft) (musique de fond) *Last Christmas (Wham!) par Rachel & Finn *Welcome Christmas (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) par New Directions Épisode 11 : Le camp des zombies *California Gurls (Katy Perry) par les Cheerios *Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) par Puck & Rachel *She's Not There (The Zombies) par l'équipe de football *Bills Bills Bills (Destiny's Child) par les Warblers *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (Michael Jackson / Yeah Yeah Yeahs) par New Directions & l'équipe de football *See The USA In Your Chevrolet (Chevrolet) par New Directions ''(publicité) Épisode 12 : Les chansons d'amour *Fat Bottomed Girls (Queen) par ''Puck *P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Michael Jackson) par Artie & Mike *When I Get You Alone (Robin Thicke) par The Warblers *My Funny Valentine (Babes In Arms) par Tina *Firework (Katy Perry) par Rachel *Silly Love Songs (Paul McCartney) par The Warblers Épisode 13 : Come-Back *Baby (Justin Bieber) par Sam *Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) par Sam, Mike, Artie & Puck *Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent) par Rachel & Mercedes *This Little Light Of Mine (Harry Does Nixon) par Sue, Will & les enfants de l’hôpital de Lima *I Know What Boys Like (The Waitresses) par Lauren *Sing (My Chemical Romance) par Sue & New Directions Épisode 14 : Bonjour ivresse *My Headband (Chanson originale) par Rachel *Don't You Want Me (Human League) par Blaine & Rachel *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Jamie Foxx & T-Pain) par New Directions '' *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (George Thorogood) par ''Shannon Beiste & Will *Tik Tok (Ke$ha) par New Directions Épisode 15 : Sexy *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Joan Jett) par'' Holly Holiday & New Directions'' *Animal (Neon Trees) par'' The Warblers'' *Kiss (Prince) par Will & Holly *Landslide (Stevie Nicks) par'' Holly Holiday avec Santana & Brittany'' *Afternoon Delight (Starland Vocal Bands)'' Rachel, Quinn, Emma, Puck & Carl'' Épisode 16 : Sur un air original *Misery (Maroon 5) par The Warblers *Only Child (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Blackbird (The Beatles) par'' Kurt'' et les The Warblers *Trouty Mouth (Chanson Originale) par Santana *Big Ass Heart (Chanson Originale) par Puck *Hell To The No (Chanson Originale) par Mercedes *Jesus Is My Friend (Sonseed) par Aural Intensity *Candles (Hey Monday) par Kurt et Blaine *Raise Your Glass (P!nk) par The Warblers *Get It Right (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Loser Like Me (Chanson Originale) par New Directions Épisode 17 : La ligue des bourreaux *All By Myself (Celine Dion) par Sunshine Corazon *I Follow Rivers (Lykke Li) par Tina *Bubble Toes (Jack Johnson) par Mike (danse) *Turning Tables (Adele) par Holly Holiday *Ain't No Way (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes Épisode 18 : Être ou ne paraître *I Feel Pretty / Unpretty (West Side Story/TLC) par Rachel & Quinn *I've Gotta Be Me (Sammy Davis Jr) par Finn *Somewhere Only We Know (Keane) par Blaine & les Warblers *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Sunset Boulevard) par'' Kurt'' *Barbra Streisand (Duck Sauce) par New Directions ''(danse) *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) par ''New Directions Épisode 19 : Rumeurs *Dreams (Fleetwood Mac) par Will & April *Never Going Back Again (Fleetwood Mac) par Artie *Songbird (Fleetwood Mac) par Santana *I Don't Want To Know (Fleetwood Mac) par Finn & Quinn *I've Slept With You (Chanson Originale) par Will & April *Go Your Own Way (Fleetwood Mac) par Rachel *Don't Stop (Fleetwood Mac) par New Directions Épisode 20 : La reine de la promo *Rolling In The Deep (Adele) par Jesse & Rachel *Isn't She Lovely (Stevie Wonder) par Artie '' *Friday (Rebecca Black) par ''Puck, Artie & Sam *Jar Of Hearts (Christiana Perri) par Rachel *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Black Kids) par Blaine *Dancing Queen (ABBA) par Mercedes & Santana Épisode 21 : Quatre solos et un enterrement *Back To Black, (Amy Winehouse)'' par Santana﻿'' *Some People (Gypsy) par Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness (Otis Redding), par'' Mercedes'' *My Man (Funny Girl), par'' Rachel'' *Pure Imagination (Charlie et la Chocolaterie) par New Directions Épisode 22 : Les lumières de Broadway *My Cup (chanson originale) par Brittany & Artie *I Love New York / New York, New York (Madonna/Frank Sinatra) par New Directions *Still Got Tonight (Matthew Morrison) par Will *Bella Notte (la Belle et le Clochard) par Artie, Sam, Puck et Mike *For Good (Wicked''), par ''Kurt et Rachel *Yeah! (Usher, Ludacris & Lil. Jon) par Troisième école, chorale féminine *As Long As You're There (chanson originale), par Vocal Adrenaline *Pretending (chanson originale) par New Directions *Light Up The World (chanson originale) par New Direction''s Saison 3 Épisode 1 : Opération : Piano violet *We Got The Beat (The Go Go's) par ''New Directions *Big Spender (Sweet Charity) par Sugar Motta *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Le Magicien d'Oz) par Rachel & Kurt *It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) par Blaine & les Cheerios *Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Anything Goes / Annie Get Your Gun) par Harmony & sa chorale *You Can't Stop The Beat (Hairspray) par New Directions Épisode 2 : Je suis une licorne *Somewhere (West Side Story) par Shelby & Rachel *I'm The Greatest Star (Funny Girl) par'' Kurt'' *Something's Coming (West Side Story) par Blaine Épisode 3 : Fausses notes *Spotlight (Jennifer Hudson) par Mercedes *Run The World (Girls) (Beyoncé) par Brittany, Santana et Quinn *Cool (West Side Story) par Mike & les Titans *It's All Over (Dreamgirls) par les New Directions *Out Here On My Own (FAME) par Rachel & Mercedes *Fix You (Coldplay) par Will & les New Directions Épisode 4 : Le leprechaun *Bein' Green (The Muppets) par Rory *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Katy Perry) par Blaine & les New Directions *Waiting For A Girl Like You (Foreigner) par Puck *Candyman (Christina Aguilera) par Santana, Mercedes & Brittany *Take Care Of Yourself (Teddy Thompson) par Rory Épisode 5 : La première fois *Tonight (West Side Story) par Rachel & Blaine *Uptown Girl (Billy Joel) par les Warblers *A Boy Like That (West Side Story) par Rachel & Santana *America (West Side Story) par Tina, Santana, Rory & Puck *One Hand, One Heart (West Side Story) par Rachel & Blaine Épisode 6 : Même pas mal *Hot For Teacher (Van Halen) par Puck *You And I / You And I (Lady Gaga / Eddie Rabbit) par Will & Shelby *Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another (Blondie / Pat Benatar) par Santana & Finn *I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (Hall & Oates) par New Directions *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Adele) par The Troubletones Épisode 7 : Une fille avec une fille *Perfect (P!nk) par Kurt & Blaine *I'm The Only One (Melissa Etheridge) par Puck *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) par Finn *Jolene (Dolly Parton) par Shannon Beiste *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany *Constant Craving (K.D. Lang) par Santana, Shelby & Kurt Épisode 8 : La jeunesse et un art *Red Solo Cup (Toby Keith) par Sam & New Directions *Buenos Aires (Evita) par The Unitards (la chorale d'Harmony) *Survivor / I Will Survive (Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor) par Troubletones *ABC (Jackson 5) par Tina, Kurt & Mike *Control (Janet Jackson) par Quinn, Blaine & Artie *Man In The Mirror (Michael Jackson) par New Directions *We Are Young (Fun) par'' New Directions'' Épisode 9 : Un Noël en noir et blanc *All I Want For Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) par Mercedes *Blue Christmas (Billy Hayes & Jay W. Johnson) par Rory *River (Joni Mitchell) par Rachel *Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Chanson originale) par Blaine & Rachel *Let It Snow (Vaughn Monroe) par Blaine & Kurt *My Favorite Things (The Sound of Music) par Blaine, Kurt, Rachel & Mercedes *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Bruce Springsteen) par Finn & Puck *Christmas Wrapping (The Waitresses) par Brittany *Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Bob Geldolf & Midge Ure) par les New Directions Épisode 10 : Veux-tu m'épouser ? *Summer Nights (Grease) par Sam, Mercedes & New Directions '' *Wedding Bell Blues (The 5th Dimension) par ''Emma, Sue & Beiste *Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Maroon 5 / The Rolling Stones) par Artie, Will & les garçons de New Directions *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Roberta Flack) par Rachel, Santana, Mercedes & Tina *Without You (David Guetta feat. Usher)'' par Rachel'' *We Found Love (Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris)'' par Santana & Rachel'' Épisode 11 : Michael *Wanna Be Startin' Something (Michael Jackson) par Blaine *Bad (Michael Jackson) par'' les New Directions & les Warblers'' *Scream (Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson) par Artie & Mike *Never Can Say Goodbye (Jackson 5) par Quinn *Human Nature (Michael Jackson) par Sam ''& ''Mercedes *Ben (Michael Jackson) par Kurt (avec Rachel & Finn) *Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) par Santana & Sebastian *I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson) par Finn & Rachel *Black Or White (Michael Jackson) par Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes & Santana Épisode 12 : Le prof d'espagnol *La Cucaracha (Kumbia Kings) par Puck, Will, Finn et Artie *Sexy And I Know It (LMFAO) par David Martinez & les garçons des New Directions *Don’t Wanna Lose You (Gloria Estefan) par Mercedes *Bamboleo / Hero (Gypsy Kings / Enrique Iglesias) par les garçons des New Directions *La Isla Bonita (Madonna) par David Martinez & Santana *A Little Less Conversation (Elvis Presley) par Will Épisode 13 : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin *L-O-V-E (Nat King Cole) par Mike & Tina *Let Me Love You (Mario) par Artie *Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Hereos ft. Adam Levine) par Sam, Mercedes & Joe Hart *Home (Michael Bublé) par Rory *I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) par'' Mercedes'' *You're The Top (Anything Goes) par Hiram & Leroy Berry *Cherish / Cherish (Madonna/Kool & The Gang) par Sam, Mercedes, Quinn & Joe Hart. *Love Shack (The B-52's.) par Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany & Mercedes Épisode 14 : Ce que la vie nous réserve *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par Les Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par Les Warblers *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna/R. Kelly) par New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones *Here’s To Us (Halestorm) par Rachel Épisode 15 : Dans l'ombre de son frère *I'm Still Standing (Elton John) par Quinn & Artie *Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio (Duran Duran) par Blaine & Cooper Anderson *Fighter (Christina Aguilera) par Blaine *Up Up Up (Givers) par Artie & Quinn *Somebody That I Used To Know (Gotye ft. Kimbra) par Blaine & Cooper Anderson Épisode 16 : Une orientation très disco *You Should Be Dancing (Bee Gees) par Mike, Brittany & Blaine '' *Night Fever (Bee Gees) par ''Will, Sue, Joe & Blaine *Disco Inferno (The Trammps) par Mercedes, Santana & Brittany *If I Can't Have You (Yvonne Elliman) par Santana *How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees) par Rachel *Boogie Shoes (KC and the Sunshine Band) par Wade & les Vocal Adrenaline *More Than A Woman (Bee Gees) par Finn *Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees) par Finn, Mercedes & Santana Épisode 17 : On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un *How Will I Know (Whitney Houston) par Rachel, Mercedes, Santana & Kurt *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) par Brittany & Santana *Saving All My Love For You (Whitney Houston) par Quinn & Joe *So Emotional (Whitney Houston) par Santana & Rachel *It's Not Right But It's Okay (Whitney Houston) par Blaine *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) par Kurt *My Love Is Your Love (Whitney Houston) par l''es New Directions'' Épisode 18 : Saisir sa chance *The Music Of The Night (The Phantom of the Opera) par Kurt (pas enregistrée) *School's Out (Alice Cooper) par Puck *Cell Block Tango (Chicago) par Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Santana & Brittany *Not The Boy Next Door (The Boy From Oz) par Kurt *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Rachel *The Rain In Spain (My Fair Lady) par les garçons de New Directions *Shake It Out (Florence And The Machine) par Tina, Santana & Mercedes *Cry (Kelly Clarkson) par Rachel Épisode 19 : Balosaurus *Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie) par Rachel, Blaine & Kurt *Dinosaur (Ke$ha) par Brittany *Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez & The Scene) par Santana, Tina & Brittany *What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) par Joe, Sam, Rory, Mike & Artie *Take My Breath Away (Berlin) par Quinn & Santana Épisode 20 : Tous uniques *I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) par Rachel *Because You Loved Me (Céline Dion) par Tina *Mean (Taylor Swift) par Beiste & Puck *Flashdance...What A Feeling (Irene Cara) par Rachel & Tina Épisode 21 : A nous les Nationales ! *The Edge Of Glory (Lady Gaga) par les Troubletones, Quinn & Tina *It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Céline Dion) par Rachel *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Meat Loafs) par les New Directions *Starships (Nicki Minaj) par les Vocal Adrenaline *Pinball Wizard (The Who) par les Vocal Adrenaline *Starlight Express (Starlight Express) par The Portland Scale Blazers '' *Tongue Tied (Grouplove) par ''les New Directions *We Are The Champions (Queen) par les New Directions Épisode 22 : Comment se dire adieu ... *Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Guys and Dolls) par Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt et Mercedes (reprise) *Forever Young (Rod Stewart) par Will *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) dansées par Burt, Tina & Brittany (reprise) *I'll Remember (Madonna) par Kurt *You Get What You Give (New Radicals) par les seniors des New Directions *In My Life (The Beatles) par les juniors des New Directions *Glory Days (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck & Finn *Roots Before Branches (Room For Two) par Rachel & Finn Saison 4 Épisode 1 : La nouvelle Rachel *Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen) par Brittany, Tina, Unique & Blaine *Americano / Dance Again (Lady Gaga / Jennifer Lopez & Pittbull) par Cassandra *Never Say Never (The Fray) par Jake *New York State Of Mind (Billy Joel) par Rachel & Marley *It's Time (Imagine Dragons) par Blaine *Chasing Pavements (Adele) par Marley Épisode 2 : Britney 2.0 *Hold It Against Me (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Boyfriend / Boys (Justin Bieber / Britney Spears) par Blaine & Artie *Womanizer (Britney Spears) par Unique, Tina & Marley *3 (Britney Spears) par Tina, Sam & Joe *(You Drive Me) Crazy / Crazy (Britney Spears / Aerosmith) par Jake & Marley *Oops! I Did It Again (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Gimme More (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Everytime (Britney Spears) par Marley Épisode 3 : Fashion in the City *Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Tears For Fears) par Blaine *Celebrity Skin (Hole) par Sam & Brittany *The Way You Look Tonight / You're Never Fully Dressed (Fred Astaire / Annie) par Rachel, Kurt & Isabelle Wright *A Change Would You Do Good (Sheryl Crow) par Rachel & Brody *Mister Monotony (Judy Garland) par Sue & Will ''(coupée au montage) Épisode 4 : Nos premiers émois *Barely Breathing (Duncan Sheik) par ''Finn & Blaine *Give Your Heart A Break (Demi Lovato) Rachel & Brody *Teenage Dream (version acoustique) (Katy Perry) par Blaine *Don't Speak (No Doubt) par Rachel, Finn, Kurt & Blaine *Mine (Taylor Swift) par Santana *The Scientist (Coldplay) par Finn, Rachel , Will, Emma, Blaine, Kurt, Santana & Brittany Épisode 5 : Le rôle de sa vie *Hopelessly Devoted To You (Grease) par Blaine *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (P!nk) par Unique & Marley *Juke Box Hero (Foreigner) par Finn & Ryder *Everybody Talks (Neon Tress) par Kitty & Jake *Born To Hand Jive (Grease) par les New Directions & Mercedes Épisode 6 : Glease *Greased Lightning (Grease) par les garçons des New Directions *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Grease) par Kitty *Beauty School Drop Out (Grease) par Blaine *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Grease) par Marley *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (Grease) par Santana, Cassandra & Unique *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Ryder, Marley, Rachel & Finn Épisode 7 : Dynamic Duets *My Dark Side (Kelly Clarkson) par Blaine & les Warblers *Superman (R.E.M) par Jake & Ryder *Holding Out For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler) par Marley & Kitty *Heroes (David Bowie) par Blaine & Sam *Some Nights (Fun) par les New Directions Épisode 8 : Thanksgiving *Homeward Bound / Home (Simon & Garfunkel / Philip Phillips) par les anciens New Directions *Come See About Me (The Supremes)'' par Quinn, Santana & Brittany'' *Whistle (Flo Rida) par The Warblers *Live While We're Young (One Direction) par The Warblers *Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time (Scissor Sisters / Promises, Promises) par Rachel, Kurt & Isabelle *Gangnam Style (Psy) par les New Directions Épisode 9 : Swan Song *Something Stupid (Carson & Gaile) par Sam & Brittany *All That Jazz (Chicago) par Rachel & Cassandra *Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel *O Holy Night (chanson de Noël traditionnelle) par Rachel *Being Alive (Barbra Streisand) par Kurt *Don't Dream It's Over (Crowded House) par Finn, Marley, Brittany, Blaine, Tina & Sam Épisode 10 : Glee, Actually *Feliz Navidad (José Feliciano) par Artie *White Christmas (Irving Berlin) par Kurt & Blaine *Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Barenaked Ladies) par Jake & Puck *Jingle Bell Rock (Bobby Helms) par ''Sam *The First Noel (composé par Davis Gilbert) par ''Marley *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Judy Garland) par Marley, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Jake & New Directions Épisode 11 : Sadie Hawkins *I Don't Know How To Love Him (Jesus Christ Superstar) par Tina '' *Baby Got Back (Sir Mix-A-Lot) par Adam & The Apples'' *Tell Him (Vonda Shepard) par Marley & Brittany avec les filles des New Directions *No Scrubs (TLC) par Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Sam & Joe *Locked Out Of Heaven (Bruno Mars) par Marley & Wade avec les filles des New Directions *I Only Have Eyes For You (The Flamingos) par Ryder Épisode 12 : Naked *Torn (Ednaswap) par Rachel *Centerfold / Hot In Herre (The J.Geils Band / Nelly) par Jake, Sam, Ryder & Tina *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) par Jake & Marley *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Ne-Yo) par Jake *Love Song (Sara Bareilles) par Rachel, Quinn & Santana *The New Year (Ian Axel) par Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Wade, Marley, Tina, Sam, Jake & Ryder Épisode 13 : Diva *Diva (Beyoncé) par Tina, Wade, Brittany & Blaine *Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) par Blaine *Nutbush City Limits (Tina Turner) par Santana *Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Barbra Streisand et Kim Carnes) par Sam & Santana *Bring Him Home (Les Misérables) par Kurt & Rachel *Hung Up (Madonna) par Tina *Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys) par Santana Épisode 14 : I Do *You're All I Need To Get By (Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell) par Marley & Jake *Getting Married Today (Company) par Mercedes, Will & Emma *Just Can't Get Enough (Depeche Mode) par Kurt & Blaine *We've Got Tonite (Bob Seger) par Rachel & Finn, Artie & Betty, Santana & Quinn, Kurt & Blaine, Marley & Jake *Anything Could Happen (Ellie Goulding) par Artie, Marley & Jake Épisode 15 : Girls (and Boys) on Film *You're All The World To Me (Fred Astaire) par Will & Emma *Shout (Lloyd Williams) par Blaine, Brittany & les New Directions *Come What May (Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor) par Blaine & Kurt '' *Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone (Bob Seger / Kenny Loggins) par ''les garçons des New Directions *Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl (Marilyn Monroe / Madonna) par les filles des New Directions *In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel) par Will, Wade & les New Directions *Unchained Melody (Todd Duncan) par Jake & Ryder *Footloose (Kenny Loggins) par Artie, Sam & Joe Épisode 16 : The New Directions On Regionals *How To Be A Heartbreaker (Marina And The Diamonds) par Rachel & Brody *The Bitch Is Back / Dress You Up (Elton John / Madonna) par Ryder & Unique *Cold Hearted (Paula Abdul) par Santana *Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way (NSYNC / Backstreet Boys) par Will & Finn *I Still Believe / Super Bass (Mariah Carey/ Nicki Minaj) par Blaine & Sue *Closer (Tegan & Sara) par Jake & Ryder Épisode 17 : Guilty Pleasures *Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Wham!) par Blaine, Sam & les New Directions *Copacabana (Barry Manilow) par Sam *Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) (Phil Collins) par Blaine *Wannabe (Spice Girls) par Unique, Tina, Marley, Kitty & Brittany *My Prerogative (Bobby Brown) par Jake *Creep (Radiohead) par Rachel & Brody *Mamma Mia (ABBA) par Rachel, Kurt, Santana & les New Directions Épisode 18 : Shooting Star *Your Song (Elton John) par Ryder *More Than Words (Extreme) par Sam & Brittany *Say (John Mayer) par Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Marley, Kitty & Ryder Épisode 19 : Sweet Dreams *Next To Me (Emeli Sandé) par Rachel & Shelby *Fight For Your Right (To Party) (The Beastie Boys) par Finn & Puck *You Have More Friends Than You Know (Mervyn Warren) par Blaine, Sam, Marley & Unique *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel *Outcast (Chanson originale) par Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake & Ryder Épisode 20 : Lights Out *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (The Righteous Brothers) par Sam & Ryder *Everybody Hurts (R.E.M.) par Ryder *We Will Rock You (Queen) par Artie, Blaine, Jake & Ryder *Little Girls (Annie) par Sue *At The Ballet (A Chorus Line) par Isabelle, Rachel, Santana & Kurt *Longest Time (Billy Joel) par Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty & Sam Épisode 21 : Wonder-ful *Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours (Stevie Wonder) par Kitty avec les New Directions *Superstition (Stevie Wonder) par Blaine, Mercedes & Marley *You Are The Sunshine Of My Life (Stevie Wonder) par Kurt *I Wish (Stevie Wonder) par Jake, Marley avec les New Directions *Uptight (Everything's Alright) (Stevie Wonder) par Cassandra *Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder) par Mercedes *For Once In My Life (Stevie Wonder) par Artie avec les New Directions Épisode 22 : All or Nothing *To Love You More (Céline Dion) par Rachel *Clarity (Zedd feat. Foxes) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *Wings (Little Mix) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *I Love It (Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX) par Tina, Brittany, Unique & Kitty *Hall Of Fame (The Script feat. will.i.am.) par Artie, Sam, Joe, Ryder & Jake *All Or Nothing (Glee) par Marley & Blaine Saison 5 Épisode 1 : Love Love Love *Yesterday (The Beatles) par Rachel *Drive My Car (The Beatles) par Artie & Kitty avec Sam, Blaine, Ryder & Jake *Got To Get You Into My Life (The Beatles) par Kurt & Blaine *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (The Beatles) par Kitty & Artie *Help! (The Beatles) par Sam & Blaine *A Hard Day's Night (The Beatles) par Rachel & Santana *I Saw Her Standing There (The Beatles) par Blaine, Sam, Ryder & Jake *All You Need Is Love (The Beatles) par Blaine avec les New Directions, les Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline & Haverbrook Deaf Choir Épisode 2 : Tina In The Sky With Diamonds *Revolution (The Beatles) par Tina(coupee au montage) *Get Back (The Beatles) par Kurt & Rachel *Something (The Beatles) par Sam *Here Comes The Sun (The Beatles) par Santana & Dani *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (The Beatles) par Ryder, Marley, Jake & Unique *Hey Jude (The Beatles) par Blaine, Sam, Tina & Kitty *Let It Be (The Beatles) par Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Tina & Artie '' Épisode 3 : The Quarterback *Seasons Of Love (Rent) par ''Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Puck et les New Directions *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Mercedes et les New Directions *Fire And Rain (James Taylor) par Artie, Sam et les New Directions *If I Die Young (The Band Perry) par Santana *No Surrender (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck *Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan) par Rachel Épisode 4 : A Katy Or A Gaga *Marry The Night(Lady Gaga) par Starchild *Applause (Lady Gaga) par Sam, Marley, Artie, Ryder & Blaine *Wide Awake (Katy Parry) par Tina, Unique, Jake & Kitty *Roar (Katy Perry) par les New Directions, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Dani & Starchild'' Épisode 5 : The End Of Twerk *You Are Woman, I Am Man (Funny Girl) par Rachel & Paolo *Blurred Lines (Robin Thicke feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams) par Artie, Bree, Kitty, Jake & Will *If I Were A Boy (Beyonce) par Unique *Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) par Marley *On Our Way (The Royal Concept) par Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Ryder & Jake Épisode 6 : Movin' Out *Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) (Billy Joel) par Blaine & Sam *Piano Man (Billy Joel) par Blaine *My Life (Billy Joel) par Jake *Honesty (Billy Joel) par Artie *An Innocent Man (Billy Joel) par Ryder *Just The Way You Are (Billy Joel) par Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Sam & Blaine *You May Be Right (Billy Joel) par Artie, Will, Jake, Kitty & Ryder Épisode 7 : Puppet Master *Into The Groove (Madonna) par'' Pamela Lansbury'' *You're My Best Friend (Queen) par Blaine et les New Directions *Nasty / Rhythm Nation (Janet Jackson) par'' Jake, Marley & Bree'' *Cheek To Cheek (Fred Astaire) par Sue & Will *The Fox (Ylvis) par Pamela Landsbury & les New Directions Épisode 8 : Previously Unaired Christmas *Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) (Gene Autry) par Kurt, Rachel et Santana *Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (Brenda Lee) par les New Directions *Mary's Little Boy Child (Jester Hairston) par Marley, Unique & Tina *The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (The Chipmunks) par Rachel, Kurt , Santana & Cody *Love Child (The Supremes) par Unique, Marley & Tina *Away In A Manger (Chanson traditionnelle) par les New Directions, Rachel, Kurt & Santana Épisode 9 : Frenemies *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Santana *I Believe In A Thing Called Love (The Darkness) par Kurt & Elliott *Whenever I Call You Friend (Kenny Loggins é Stevie Nicks) par Artie & Tina '' *My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (En Vogue) par ''Artie & Tina *Brave (Sara Bareilles) par Santana & Rachel '' - confirmée par la promo *Every Breath You Take (The Police) par ''Santana & Rachel *Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) par Artie, Tina & Blaine Épisode 10 : Trio *The Happening (The Supremes) par Kurt, Dani & Elliott *Danny's Song (Loggins and Messina) par Will & Emma *Barracuda (Heart) par Rachel & Elliott *Jumpin' Jumpin' (Destiny's Child) par Tina, Sam & Blaine *Gloria (Laura Branigan) par Rachel, Elliott & Santana *Hold On (Wilson Phillips) par Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Dani & Elliott *Don't You (Forget About Me) (Simple Minds) par Blaine, Sam & Tina '' Épisode 11 : City Of Angels *I Love L.A. (Randy Newman) par ''Artie, Jake, Blaine, Sam & Will *Vacation (The Go-Go's) par The Amazonians *Counting Stars (One Republic) par Jean-Baptiste & Throat Explosion *Mr Roboto (Styx) par Jean-Baptiste & Throat Explosion *More Than A Felling (Boston) par les New Directions *America (Neil Diamond) par les New Directions *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2) par les New Directions Épisode 12 : 100 *Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par Puck *Valerie (The Zutons) par '' Santana & Brittany'' *Defying Gravity (Wicked) par Rachel, Kurt & Mercedes *Raise Your Glass (P!nk) par'' Will & April'' *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Quinn, Brittany & Santana *Happy (Pharrell Williams) par Holly, Will, April, Blaine & Mercedes Épisode 13 : New Directions *Party All The Time (Eddie Murphy) par Holly Holliday *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler) par April & Will *Loser Like Me (chanson originale) par Artie, Tina, Sam & Blaine '' *Be Okay (Oh Honey) par ''Rachel & Santana *I’m Changing (Dream Girls) par Kurt & Mercedes *Just Give Me A Reason (P!nk) par Quinn & Puck *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Blaine & Will Épisode 14 : New New York *Rockstar (A Great Big World's) par Kurt & Elliott *You Make Me Feel So Young (Frank Sinatra) par Kurt & Blaine *People (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel Épisode 15 : Bash A venir… '''Quand nous marquons "TBA" (=To Be Announced) cela signifie que nous ne savons pas encore qui chantera. Tant que rien ne sera officiel de la part de la FOX, aucune page chanson ne sera créée. Merci de votre compréhension. Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5